


11 Years Later

by dinosaur_dinner (rocks_have_feelings)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 11 Years into the Future, Armageddon, Book Shop that’s Not Really A Book Shop, Demons and Angels, Heaven and Hell, M/M, Messed Up Biology, Mpreg, Plant abuse, Season 1 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/dinosaur_dinner
Summary: It’s been 11 years of peaceful bliss, Azirpahale and Crowley decided to stay in London and live together atop the angel’s bookshop.But everything changes when Adam who they haven’t seen in years comes knocking on their door, explaining that he accidentally started the next Armageddon by having sex with a demon and conceiving the next Antichrist.





	11 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this, first time writing for Good Omens and uh that’s all! 
> 
> If you enjoyed leave a comment and some kudos so I know you’re enjoying!!

They still lived in the flat together above Azirpahale’s bookshop that never really sold books.

Since the no so much of an Armageddon happened, Crowley and Aziraphale decided that it would be best to make more time for each other than they didn’t Over the last few centuries.

Sure they would meet up, talk, dine together, but never had they spent the night in the same flat, let alone the same room and the same bed. But they did this time.

Maybe it was because of the fact that they almost died. Because that was a very real possibility that would lead to them realizing that they wanted to spend the rest of forever together.

The two didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. They would constantly be in Azirpahale’s apartment. Enjoying life as a retired angel and demon, lounging around till the end of time. Not having to report back to headquarters for anything, not even fake shit that they’d spew to their bosses to please their dimwitted brains.

You might think that it’s boring, that without all the excitement of previous wars, and famines and saving people from tortures lives. Creating plagues, or lying about creating them, and then having to save them from the diseases.

But they were happily living life, well imitating living, but it worked and they were pleased with the outcome of their success with Armageddon. Could it have gone smoother? Sure, not misplacing Adam in the first place would have saved some time trying to find him.

It was still win in their book considering both heaven and hell had now backed down from fighting each other and trying to kill them. So that was a top priority off their plate.

In fact they’d been peacefully living life together for eleven years now. And sometimes they would find it hard to think about how they were still alive and together. And hopefully after a few more millennia they would get over this whole ordeal.

————-

It was the average morning, one like all the others. Aziraphale and Crowley woke up, each on their respective sides of the bed.

Crowley had been dozing, little snippets of what were possibly dreams. But he never dreamed so he chalked it off to him being half awake and daydreaming.

Aziraphale was awake all night, not needing to sleep. But the demon found it comforting to have him lie on his side of the bed while Crowley slept. And so he had allowed it to happen, convinced that this was what would be best for Crowley from the trauma that they went through.

He knew it was eleven years since then, and that Crowley was never as scared of what would happen to them as Aziraphale was. He didn’t ever not sleep next to the demon though, he hadn’t slept on the couch once. Always getting into bed next to Crowley for the night and waiting it out for his partner.

The only difference was that this time instead of being awoken by the light bit of sun that would shine through the curtains, the pounding of someone knocking on their door disturbed them out of their dazed slumber.

Crowley cracked open his eyes and looked at his angel confused, he pushed himself up and groaned as he pulled back the covers. “Now who the bloody hell could that be?” He cracked his back, something he found his human form could do and stood up.

Azirpahale stood up, abandoning the warm spot on the bed in favor of shuffling out of the room and down the stairs to the lower level.

The two of them crept through the book shop, giving each other weird looks at they tried to work out who could possibly be at their door. The closed sign was clearly set in place and no one had ever bothered to knock when that was there before.

Except when Armogedon was happening-

They got closer and closer, hesitant to open the door.

“Uh, this is idiotic. What demon or angel would knock?” Crowley reasoned, reaching out to unlock and open the door.

The two of them stood still as their eyes widened, completely unprepared to see who was on their doorstep.

Aziraphale stuttered Crowley’s eyes narrowed, his glasses forgotten upstairs.

“Adam? Is that you?” Crowley huffed, like it wasn’t possible. “Thought you went to the states. Like, uh, what? Two years ago?” He looked to his angel to confirm but Aziraphale paid him no mind.

“Is there a reason you’re back? And, oh dear, why are you crying, love?” The angel gave the boy a pitiful look as the young adult sobbed.

“I had to come back, and I- I didn’t want to. But something happened and I didn’t know who to go for or what to do. I went to Anathema’s first, but she wasn’t there. And you’re the only other people who could possibly help me.”

Crowley leaned against the door jam, his face portraying disinterest though he wanted nothing more than to find out what was wrong with Adam and to get to go back to lounging around the flat.

Adam pulled his coat tighter around himself, as if he was chilly though it was the middle of summer so it couldn't have been that which caused the action.

“Could we talk inside…?” He mumbled, looking around the street as if someone was watching and listening. Given everything that they’re involved in someone or something very well could be eavesdropping on them.

“Yes, of course.” Aziraphale opened the door wider and let Adam slide past them, giving Crowley a stern look to stop his open mouth of complaint.

“Now…” he shut the door and walked over to where Adam was awkwardly standing, his head hung and eyes glued to the rug.

“What seems to be bothering you?”

The boy looked up and over to them, “I was in college, ivy league. Living life. Trying to forget about what happened here eleven years ago. And then I have a dream…” he fixed his coat tighter, hands stuffed in the pockets.

He had a frown in place but he laughed, his shoulders shrugging as he cried. “There was this guy, Damien. Fuck, they weren’t even subtle.” He closed his hand into a fist in his pocket.

“And we uh, well he liked me and I liked him too. We met on campus and I’ve known him for like, four months now?”

Crowley huffed and crossed his arms, “boy trouble? That’s why you flew all the way to London. Was because of a boy that broke your heart?”

Aziraphale gave him an upset frowned, not a glare, but intensely looking at him in a challenge to say something else in regards to Adam’s issues.

“Well, he wasn’t exactly a boy, he was a demon. And I didn’t know.”

Crowley and Aziraphale turned simultaneously to face each other with matching concerned faces.

“He was a…demon?” Azirapahle asked, making sure his celestial ears were hearing correctly.

“Yeah…and I didn’t know. Obviously, or I wouldn’t have done what I did with him…” Adam’s face from what they could see a scarlet red.

Aziraphale’s face scrunched up and eyed Crowley who in return frowned and scowled at Adam. “What did you do with him?” He bit it out like he about to discipline a child, not yelling at a 22 year old.

“I had sex, alright?!” He blurted out, his arms crossing over his chest. “I’m twenty fuckin’ two I’m going to have sex!”

Crowley groaned and rolled his eyes, strolling over to stand in front of the now pouring Adam. “Okay, so you and demon dearest decided that you wanted to wank off together. Now. Why the hell did you feel the need to come to London to tell us?”

Azirapahale grasped, “how can you ask that Crowley, for God’s sake he could be injured, or- or hurt…now tell us, child. Why have you graced us with your presence today?” He tried to put on a more chipper tone but it fell flat when he gave the demon a worried look.

“The dream I had, it uh, it wasn’t the best of dreams. You know the mean old angel that terrorized you two...well he was there. And he was going on and on about how I foiled their plans for Armageddon and that they were going to try again. But they uh, they said I wasn’t going to rule the world anymore. They said I’d be lucky enough to live after their plans are through…”

The two beings stood still, Crowley not daring to make a joke and Aziraphale not sure what to say to comfort the young man.

“Who um-“ Aziraphale started. “-Who perhaps is going to be destroying the world now?”

Adam uncrossed his arms and walked over to the angel, he reached out and took hold of the man’s arm, positioning it so that his hand was placed right in the center of his stomach.

“My baby.”


End file.
